


I Wanna Kiss The Groom

by meandminniemcg



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: But the person is sober now, Cursebreaker Draco, Cursed family signet rings, Lucius Malfoy's A+ Parenting, M/M, Mention of potions addiction, Ministry of Magic policy on cursed objects, Narcissa Black Malfoy is a Good Parent, Pansy is a good friend, Wedding Preparations, Wedding prevention, cursebreaker harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25089940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meandminniemcg/pseuds/meandminniemcg
Summary: “Er, it’s a great honour to be his best man. It shows that our working together as cursebreakers is more than a work cooperation. We’ve come a long way since our Hogwarts days.” It was not all that he felt about it, but the rest was his probem and his problem alone.“We didn’t ask you to make a statement like a politician. You can let your Gryffindor out here.”  Pansy put a hand on Harry’s arm. “You can’t tell me you’re happy how things are going.”Narcissa and Pansy tell Harry to prevent Draco's wedding with Astoria.
Relationships: Brief Draco Malfoy/Astoria Greengrass, Dennis Creevey/Astoria Greengrass, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson/Ron Weasley, Past Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Comments: 14
Kudos: 88





	1. The Heir Ring

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fantasizingmyfantasies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasizingmyfantasies/gifts).



> This fic is based on a prompt by @fantasizingmyfantasies in the Drarry Discord prompt channel (The one with the wedding) In order not to spoil the surprise for others, I'll link the Youtube video to the third chapter, where it fits in. Also I ran away a bit with the prompt, changing our boys' profession and Pansy's motivation. I hope you still like it.  
> In heraldry, an armiger is a person entitled to use a heraldic achievement (e.g., bear arms, an "armour-bearer") either by hereditary right, grant, matriculation, or assumption of arms. Such a person is said to be armigerous. (Wikipedia) The Malfoy Armiger is the head of the family, he must be married or have been married in the past.

“You wanted to talk to me, Mrs. Malfoy?” Harry slipped into the seat opposite Narcissa. “I’m sorry, I don’t think I can get your husband out of Azkaban before he served his time. And at the last time he was asked if he felt safe, he said he did. Has anything changed?”

“I didn’t ask you to meet me here because of my husband. He deserves what he gets, and the way he spoke to Draco last time Draco visited him, I’m not inclined to visit him any time soon. We are still waiting for Pansy, and we have something to discuss with you. What would you like to order? Oh, and Mr. Potter, I think it’s about time you started calling me Narcissa.” Her smile had something tentative in it.

“Only if you call me Harry.”

A shadow fell over the table, and Pansy sat down on the third chair. “Sorry, I had to Apparate in from Paris. France is deciding on a pilot project that allows underage magic at home with school-provided exercise wands. It will be tomorrow’s coverstory.”

“It could be a big step towards equal chances.” Narcissa mused.

“Harry, how do you really feel about being Draco’s best man?” Pansy leaned over to the Gryffindor.

“Pansy, that was very rushed.” Narcissa raised one eyebrow.

“Harry's a Gryffindor. They don’t beat about the bush. So, Harry how do you feel about being Draco’s best man?” She seemed to consider herself an expert of Gryffindors, since she was dating two of them.

“Er, it’s a great honour to be his best man. It shows that our working together as cursebreakers is more than a work cooperation. We’ve come a long way since our Hogwarts days.” It was not all that he felt about it, but the rest was his probem and his problem alone.

“We didn’t ask you to make a statement like a politician. You can let your Gryffindor out here.” Pansy put a hand on Harry’s arm. “You can’t tell me you’re happy how things are going.”

“And if, it’s not like it’s my business. Draco wants to get married. So what, if I fancy him, he’s not mine. And for all I know, he’s straight. At least, I’ve never seen him with a bloke.” Harry twisted the lowest button of his button-up shirt. What were Narcissa and Pansy playing at? Wasn’t it hard enough to get over his feelings for Draco while breaking curses together day after day? Did he have to discuss his feelings as if they meant something?

“My son may not discuss his sexual preference with me, but I’ve never heard him talk about any woman’s attractivity.” Narcissa put a hand on Harry’s arm. “About your physical features, on the other hand… Let me just sum it up. He has talked about your emerald eyes since even before Hogwarts.”

“And about your bum on a broom since Fourth year.” Pansy looked at him directly. “Also, what do you think of a bloke who confides in me that he’s worried about his performance, because he has only ever desired one person and brews a love potion to dose himself with for the wedding night.”

“Did he really?” Harry almost screamed. This sounded awful! But Draco always seemed to be this self-confident man who knew what he wanted and went through with it. Like proving to everyone that he was better than his father, or founding an independent cursebreaking firm with Harry that didn’t have the month-long waiting time of Gringotts and was therefore accommodating to people who couldn’t afford Gringotts’ safe storage fees. Before Potter and Malfoy Cursebreaking, those cursed artifacts would often end up in Knockturn Alley, to be sold to some ill-intending people.

Draco had even managed to secure a cooperation with the Ministry, that made Kingsley’s Dark Heirloom Turn-in Act of 2004 feasible. Draco and Harry would break any curses on the artifacts in the Ministry. The difference between the Turn-In Heirlooms and the heirlooms that stayed in private ownership usually was the purpose of the artifacts. Categories D 2-7 (D for danger) were confiscated, or in case you inherited them or found them in your attic, you were obliged to give them to the DMLE, as well as Category Q 5-7 (Q for questionable). If you owned a D 1 or a Q 1-4 artifact, you could keep it, but the problem was that these artifacts could be combined and were sometimes more dangerous than a D 4 artifact or a Q 7.

Harry knew that this matter was very personal for Draco, who defined his life goal as “striving towards a society without and D or Q artifacts.” For Harry, cursebreaking was his way of saving people and making the world more peaceful without retraumatizing himself. And they were a brilliant team, complementing each other.

“You really mean he isn’t straight?” Harry asked, only now grasping that Draco’s oversharing of Astoria’s virtues was somewhat unpersonal, and rather as if the blond tried to convince himself.

“Circe’s pierced nipples! You’re obtuse!” Pansy swore. At Narcissa’s stern look, she apologized and continued. “Have you ever heard someone mention reasonable political opinions in the most prominent place when they talk about their true love? You’d expect something like sexy, witty, or kind! But Draco’s only talking about political opinions and that she’s a very committed healer.”

“Okay, so, you tell me that Draco doesn’t love Astoria but fancies me instead. I can’t deny that I’ve been pining for him for quite some time now, but he was the one who decided that he didn’t want to date me, but marry Astoria. And I’d rather have him in my life as a friend than to lose even that. He made his choice and I have to accept it.” Harry ruffled his hair. “Whether he loves her or not, the result is the same. He doesn’t want to date me.”

“That’s where you’re wrong.” Narcissa said softly. “He had to court a Pureblood woman, and propose to her. And she was forced to say yes. The Malfoy heir ring is a Q 3 artifact bound to a D 1 artifact, the Malfoy Armiger ring, and he can only take it off when he’s married. Before his trial, when he was still allowed to wear the Armiger, Lucius managed to give Draco a binding order to propose to a Pureblood witch, and cursed the heir ring to force him. The heir ring can only be taken off after getting married, when Draco will also be able to wear the Armiger ring.”

“But what can I do then?” Harry didn’t know what to do, a cursed heir ring could do a lot of harm.

“I was there when Lucius did it. There is one way out. But the thing is, Draco can’t do it. He can’t even know it before the wedding day. There’s a fifty percent chance of success.” Narcissa smiled at Harry encouragingly.

Harry stared at her in shock. Fifty percent was a rather low percentage. “And if we do it and don’t succeed?”

“Then he gets married to Astoria, and you all will move on as if you had never tried to prevent it. The Armiger ring is only a D 1.” Narcissa said. “I know it would be hard emotionally, but I believe it won’t come to that.”

“Harry, I discussed it with Hermione. She also thinks it’s worth trying, and that the risk isn’t that big.” Pansy added. “She wanted to be here, too.” Harry smiled. Ron’s Patronus had reached him around noon, informing him that Hermione was in labour. He also knew that Pansy was very angry that St. Mungo’s didn’t allow her to be present for the birth.


	2. One ring to bind them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .

Stirring twenty-seven times counterclockwise, Draco repeated his mantra these days: “Having to take a love potion for the next seven years won’t be as bad as it sounds. I’ll survive it and in seven years, I can take a male lover on the side. Or frequent Muggle gay clubs. It’s not like I have a chance with Harry anyway.”

He added the crushed pearls and the rosebuds. It would be expensive to brew this potion often enough to give Astoria a satisfying marriage life, but nobody deserved to be in a marriage with someone who didn’t want to make them happy. Astoria was a good woman. She had the same worldviews and cultural interests as Draco and she was a great friend. If this kind of thing could work with any woman then it was only with her or Pansy.

And even though he felt a little closer to Pansy, he was glad she was free to live the life of her choice, being out and proud in a relationship with Hermione and Ron, an amazing power throuple.

And at least Harry would always be Draco’s friend and colleague. They had the days together, breaking curses, playing Seekers’ games. It was no use to grieve for what he couldn’t have. He had to be grateful for what he did have.

He stared at the ring that forced him into this situation. The ring that forced him to get married to a Greengrass. (If only the Greengrasses had a son, or if there was a male Greengrass by blood!)

)()()(

Harry kept thinking about his conversation with Narcissa and Pansy. He could hardly focus on anything else. He looked through all the informations he had on D1 Armiger rings and Heir rings in Grimmauld Place’s vast library; that was as usual his primary source for cursebreaking research. A curse could be dismantled easier if you knew how it was structured. But he knew he couldn’t hope to dismantle the curse if he couldn’t first get Draco out through the loophole Narcissa and Pansy had found.

He had found out that if he failed to get Draco out of this marriage deal, he could wait for seven years and hope Draco would take him to be his affair on the side. If it was true that he was the man Draco wanted. He believed after what Pansy and Narcissa had said that Draco would be more likely to fancy him than to fancy Astoria, but they might also be mistaken. Draco might have fancied him at Hogwarts, that didn’t necessarily mean that he wanted more than the friendship they had. They had grown up after their Hogwarts years after all.

Harry rummaged through his cabinet for an empty notepad, he knew he had one somewhere. _I ought to keep my place neater_ , he mused. Every notepad he found was already full of notes on Draco and his various cases, with doodles on the sides. Doodles that Harry had abandoned when he started recognizing that he was drawing Draco, probably shortly before Draco would have recognized himself in the doodle.

He decided to go to Creevey’s Stationery on Diagon Alley. Dennis Creevey had, at sixteen, decided that he was sick and tired of using parchment and quills, and had convinced Headmistress McGonagall that for him, and for the other left-handed students it would be a great improvement to write with a biro on paper. What had started out as an improvement for legibility of left-handed students soon became the new standard of writing at Hogwarts. Dennis had the capital to open his shop on Diagon Alley when he was directly out of Hogwarts due to finding investors who were glad their kids found it easier now to make legible notes and score better at their exams. And Dennis had invented a charm, that made paper as weather-resisting as parchment.

While Harry was right-handed, he had also often smudged the ink at Hogwarts, and now that he was grown, he only wrote with a quill on parchment if he was forced to. And that meant, only whenever he had to sign a contract with the Ministry.

He Flooed to Diagon Alley and went to Dennis’ shop.

  
Dennis stood behind the counter, leaning over towards a customer in a blue dress with dark blond hair. “I wish we could…”

She sighed. “Yes, that would be great, but you know what Father did to the heiress rings and that I can’t take it off unless Daphne agrees to marry him, because I don’t have any unmarried cousins on the Greengrass side.”

“If your father were still alive, I’d hex him six ways from Sunday.” Dennis reached out and stroked her cheek.

“Sorry to interrupt, Dennis, Astoria. Did I hear that you aren’t happy about the wedding?” Harry asked.

Both looked at him. “Why would I be happy?” Astoria asked back. “My father sold my hand in marriage as if I weren’t a person. For a fucking holiday cottage near Stonehenge!”

“What would happen if he were to marry someone else?” Harry ruffled his hair.

“I can’t pass the duty to marry on except to another descendant of the Greengrass family. But what would happen if he were to choose someone else depends on what his father bound him to by the power of his ring.” Astoria sighed. “But if we wait for seven years, we can have affairs without being punished for it.”

“Seven years is madness!” Harry almost yelled. “Even from Azkaban those Pureblood supremacists still harm their own children and the ones who love them!”

Astoria looked at him quizzically. “Did Draco analyze the curses on his rings with you? He only told me about discussing the matter with Bill Weasley.”

“No, I only learned about the cursed rings recently from Narcissa, but the matter is personal for me.” Harry ruffled his hair. “I was resigned to the fact that Draco plans to marry you, until she told me the truth. I love him, and Narcissa might have found a loophole. I just don’t know if Draco fancies me.”

“Oh, he does.” Astoria said with a smile. “He told me you were his gay awakening the day you both got your first Hogwarts robes. He waxed poetic about you being the most forbidden and most desirable person back then, and about you being the person whose friendship makes him happiest today and whom he secretly and hopelessly loves today.”

“I’m glad that Pansy’s hint that you’d prefer to marry someone else than Draco was the truth.” Harry said. “Could you both come over to Number 12 Grimmauld Place at eight to work out the details of the plan? I’ll make Aloo Gobi.”

“Will Draco be there, too?” Dennis asked.

“No, I can’t let him know before the wedding day. Even though the Armiger ring lies in a box on Draco’s desk, it’s still connected to Lucius, because he conducted a blood ritual before they took away his wand.” Harry sighed with exasperation. 

“It’s only with the Tapestry ceremony in the morning of the wedding day that the Armiger ring will be released from Lucius’ power. His Aunt Renee and his cousin Leopold have to participate in order to release the ring, as Lucius can’t be trusted to leave Azkaban for Draco’s wedding, let alone giving him a wand. And Narcissa also doesn’t trust them enough to inform them. She says it’s not sure who they would side with.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just couldnt resist giving the second chapter a LOTR title, sorry, but I guess that's an occupational hazard of writing about cursed signet rings.


	3. The Show Must Go On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title and song lyrics in this chapter are taken from _The Show Must Go On_ by Queen.

Draco stood in front of his mirror and cast a glamour on his eyes. The wedding guests didn’t have to see that he had cried half the night. It was enough that his mother knew.

“Draco, good morning. I have something for you.” Pansy came in and walked up to him.

“Pans, shouldn’t you be with Astoria, after all you’re one of the bridesmaids.” Draco looked at her incredulously.

“Nah, Daphne can help her better, also, I had to see my best friend and wish him good luck. Remember, I have something for you.” She pulled a small parcel from her pocket and put it in his hand.

Draco stared at it. “You remember that wedding gifts are traditionally given after the ceremony?”

“That’s not a wedding gift, it’s a good luck gift. And you will unpack it. At! Once!” Pansy looked at him with a sternness directly borrowed from McGonagall.

“Okay, okay.” Draco opened the parcel and brought out a small vial with a gold-shimmering potion. He glared at it for a while, then whisper-yelled. “Felix Felicis? Have you forgotten that the Rhizoctonia Mandragorae in the Redirector Infatuationis potion and the sweet clover in the Felix Felicis form a toxin when they interact? I owe Astoria a satisfactory performance if we are supposed to get married and to … consummate our marriage.”

“Draco, what if there were a way you needn’t marry her? You wouldn’t need the love potion at all.” Pansy put a hand on Draco’s shoulder.

“You think I haven’t spent the last year looking for a way out? What idea would I have today if I hadn’t already had it in the last 365 days? Maybe you should take the potion yourself. Oh wait, your abusive father died in the Battle of Hogwarts, and you wear the Armiger ring yourself, that I broke the curses on and on all your other family rings. Also you’re pansexual.” As soon as Draco had spoken it, he felt ashamed of lashing out.

It wasn’t Pansy’s fault that she was luckier than him in matters of the heart. On the other hand, in the first years after the war, she had been far less lucky than him and had cleaned the street for three years after the war, because nobody would employ her for anything better, until she had overheard a conversation between Ron and George about a new Wheeze that wouldn’t function and had deduced the flaw in the product and told them.

)()()(

Pansy left the room where Draco got dressed a little upset. Draco was so determined to go through with the wedding. But there had to be a solution. She had obeyed the blood purist rules of her father through the war, and had harmed others and herself. She wasn’t going to let the blood purists take her best friend’s chance for happiness away from him.

She thought about _Gred and Forge’s Rules of Well-planned Mischief_ , as written down in the development room of Weasley’s Wizarding Wheezes.

Rule number one: “It should elicit laughter from our valued customers”, didn’t help a bit. Neither did two: “No lingering effects, it’s a prank, not a curse”, three: “A good prank is like a song, not too short and not too long”, or four: “A Wheeze will never humiliate, shame, degrade, injure, or manipulate”. But Five! “If it doesn’t work, what alternative means could achieve the same effect? If Harry took Felix Felicis? No, that wouldn’t work, Harry was allergic to ginkgo aphids, and she wasn’t sure if the ginkgo leaves in the Felix Felicis were without aphids.

Yes! Dennis was just as interested in Draco and Astoria not getting married as Harry! She would give the Felix Felicis to Dennis. He could probably drink it and be lucky today.

)()()(

Draco stood outside the Manor’s chapel and braced himself for another seven years of having to be untrue to himself. But the compulsion of the ring was keeping him in place. He tried his best to wear his Malfoy Mask, repeating in his mind _The Show must go on. Inside my heart is breaking, my makeup may be flaking but my smile still stays on._ Harry was right in quoting his godfather that there was a Queen song for every situation.

Well, Draco didn’t smile. He was wearing his best poker face, which the Malfoy traditions valued more anyway. He assumed that his relatives never smiled in their wedding pictures because they too had to marry someone they didn’t love.

A soft touch on his shoulder interrupted his thoughts. He noticed that it felt different from the touches he was used to from Astoria, as if the hand was bigger, but probably that was just some weird effect of having the heirloom wedding bands in his pocket.

He turned and looked at a white veil. Yet, the person in the veil didn’t look like Astoria. Draco nervous brain took a little to really grasp what he saw. The person who just lifted the veil off their face was a man. Not just any man – Draco had to be dreaming – it was Harry!

Harry, who had a shy look on his face and said in a very soft voice. “If you want to, I’ll be your bride. Your mother said that you had to promise that you’d propose to one of the Greengrasses and get married.You followed through with the proposal to Astoria but it's never specified that you have to marry her. I talked to her. She would rather marry Dennis Creevey. She only had to promise to say yes to your proposal and get engaged to you. You could break the engagement today and marry me. If you’re afraid of your aunt and cousin, I’ll take Polyjuice and look like her, and Officiant Abbott will know and someone can mess with the microphone, so we can include my name in the ceremony.”

“You--you really want to marry me? Is that—is that just to piss off my ancestors?” Draco stammered.

“No,you oblivious git.” Harry bit back a grin. “It’s because I’ve loved you for years now. And because I wish we were married.” Harry ruffled his hair, and Draco wanted to kiss him. “If your mother and Pansy hadn’t told me you might prefer to be married to a man, I would have forever held my peace, and settled for being your friend.”

“Mother knows?” Draco gasped.

“She told me about your ring problem. She asked me to meet her at the Blue Rose last month to tell me that you're gay and are only marring Astoria because you were compelled to propose to her.” Harry looked worried.

“It’s true. I’m not only gay, I’ve wanted you ever since I knew what sex is. And I can’t imagine anything better than the thought of waking up beside you every morning for the rest of my life. Yet, I can’t.” Tears streamed across Draco’s face. “The ring curse my mother overheard wasn’t the first one. I must marry a descendant of the Greengrass family. Father cursed me with the ring before. All I can offer you is that if you are single and willing in seven years from now, then I’m allowed to have someone on the side, but, Harry, you really could do better than be an illegitimate affair.”

Harry pulled him into a hug. “I will wait for you. I love you.”

“You’re an infuriating, daft, stubborn Gryffindor. And I—I can’t speak the words I would love to say, or the curse will maim me, but you’re the reason I get up every the morning.” Draco was glad that this was possible to say. Had he said ‘I love you’ he would have activated the curse to harm him.

Harry squeezed his hand. “Say what you want, Draco. I’ll wait as long as you would like me to be the one you have on the side.”

“Put on your suit. We have to go through with it.” Draco sighed. “And don’t forget to cast a glamour. It’s unbecoming that the guests see the anger in your eyes. They might get scared, and it’s not their fault my father is a git of the worst sort.”


	4. The Objection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to @stonecoldhedwig for consulting me about the best Scottish word to use for Headmistress McGonagall's exclamation.
> 
> Please note that I added a warning for a mention of potions addiction. The person manages to stay sober despite temptation.

Narcissa sat in her place in the first row on the groom’s side. She looked back and watched the people filing in, those who knew little about Draco full of happy excitement, the select few who knew that Draco and Astoria weren’t willingly getting married to each other with the sombre air of parting with someone who was just sentenced to house arrest or a year in Azkaban.

“That gallus bastard did what?” That voice and that Scottish brogue was doubtlessly Headmistress McGonagall, but she normally didn’t shout like that or use such pedestrian language.

Narcissa had the vague feeling that the headmistress had been told what Lucius had done to Draco. But could that be? Would she forget her manners for a moment from hearing that someone did something atrocious to Draco Malfoy? Yes, she had allowed him to come back for eighth year, but did she care that much about the fate of a boy who had let Death Eaters into Hogwarts?

The headmistress and Paper Magnate Dennis Creevey came in last, while the string quartet had already started playing the tune to which the priest, the groom and the Best Man walked in.

Both Draco and Harry were wearing glamours. She could only tell because she knew what to look for. Harry kept touching Draco’s arm reassuringly. _Merlin’s shaggy beard! Harry talked to him and it still didn’t help! I want a Calming Draught. No! I owe Draco to stay sober. If I hadn’t been addicted to all those awful potions during the war, I would have had a chance to save Draco and myself! Merlin help me to accept what I can’t change, change what I can change and tell the difference between the two of them. Or however the Muggles say it._

The tune changed to the soft, elegant entrance of the bride, and Morag MacDougal sang the traditional song with her rich alto voice.

Officiant Abbott started his speech about marriage, and spoke banal words about raising children and the magic of getting married in spring. “And now, let us come to the ceremony itself. If anyone has objections to this marriage, may they speak now or forever hold their peace!”

“I object!” That was McGonagall. “I have reasons to believe that both bride and groom want to marry someone else. And that they are free to do so.”

“Professor. While it’s true that this isn’t a marriage we want, Draco must marry a Greengrass. And I can only not marry him if he marries someone else.” Astoria replied, while Draco’s glamour fell and tears ran down his face.

“You both are free. Lily Potter was the daughter of Abigail Evans, née Greengrass, adopted by the Baker family.” Headmistress McGonagall slowly walked towards Astoria. “Abigail was the Squib daughter of your great-grandfather Ebenezer. And as Harry is a Greengrass by blood, Draco can marry him. I recommend though, that Draco and Harry use the Potter rings, if possible.” 

“Yeah, no curses on our rings.” Harry called out and hugged first the headmistress, then pulled Draco into a long and tender kiss.

“So, this is an impromptu double wedding?” Officiant Abbott said with a mischievous wink, as Dennis ran towards the altar with a ring box in his hand and Ron Weasley and Neville Longbottom in tow. Three male and one female voice exclaimed a jubilant “Yes!”

)()(

Draco’s heart was beating as if it were dancing in his chest. Abbott’s questions if he was going to love Harry for better for worse, in health and in sickness, forever and ever, felt like the questions were if water was wet and the sun hot.

He looked into Harry’s eyes and felt like a flower that had been in the dark for too long but had finally been brought out into a sunny spot.

Harry took his hand and slid the Potter ring on his finger. It was a rather simple platinum band, precious but not ostentatious. And while its physical weight was just as it was appropriate for a platinum band, its magical weight was far lighter than what he had been used to for all his life. The ring was only imbued with protective charms, not with all the load of pressure and curse residue any ring from Draco’s family had been heavy with.

Draco took the Potter Armiger ring from the cushion Ron was holding and slowly slipped it on Harry’s finger. “With this ring I wed you and I will from now on be Draco Potter. I will love you with all my heart, be there for you, and be true to you forever and ever.”

Draco glanced at his mother for a moment. It had not been required that he would give up his last name and become a Potter, but it felt right to stop being a Malfoy.

She smiled at him and mouthed “I’m proud of you.”

  
The first unusual thing Draco noticed on his wedding celebration was that Harry insisted that they both would stay sober.

“Why, pray, do you not want us to get drunk on our wedding day like most pureblood couples? Is that a Muggle tradition?” Draco was torn between petulance and curiosity.

“Because of the way I want to whisk you away to our honeymoon. I’ve planned something, but we can only do that if we're both sober. Also, how can our sex life be safe, sane, and consensual if we start it off drunk?” Harry’s voice took on a timbre that made Draco hope for time to pass fast, so they could get to that soon.

The evening wore on with pleasant dancing and talking, but Draco longed more and more to be alone with Harry. Astoria and Dennis had left already. They didn’t get the unwanted attention Harry Potter got.

George Weasley clinked a fork against his glass and told everyone to go out and look at the fireworks. “That’s our sign. They will be busy looking at it and let us leave.” Harry took his arm and led him out to the front door while everyone else streamed to the back gardens. He picked up two heavy round Muggle contraptions as big as Bubble Head Charms.

“Are we going to spend our honeymoon in Atlantis?” Draco asked.

“No, Pureblood. We’re riding my motorbike to Neville’s summer house, where we spend the night at his greenhouse suite. He lent it to us for tonight, and tomorrow evening, we’ll take a Portkey to Grasse.” Harry said softly, as he helped Draco put on the contraption. He led him to a big motorbike. Draco knew it was one, because in Aunt Andromeda's house he had seen pictures of his first cousin once removed riding one, but Sirius had not worn the Bubble Head thing.

“Hold on to me as if we were riding a broom together.” Harry said when they both were sitting on the bike. Then, Harry started it, and it moved forward making noise, then it even got off the ground.

It reminded Draco a little of sitting behind Harry on the broom and fleeing from the Fiendfyre, but while then they had narrowly escaped from death, now they were happily flying into their life together.


End file.
